Do You Remember Me?
by TheInnocentShadow259
Summary: She had left without a trace from the Soul Society. But she was inevitably brought back with her best friend back into Toshiro Hitsugaya's world. But she doesn't seem to want anything to do with him. Toshiro missed his best friend but how can he get the message across? Rated T because of swearing and I'm paranoid. HitsuxOC I DON'T OWN BLEACH ONLY MY OCS SO DON'T KILL ME!


It wasn't Evanesce Killhart's fault for once. She was full of pranks, optimism, and happiness, shrouded in eluding mystery that hung over her like her long, raven hair fell to the back of her pale, lean, muscular legs. In fact, her whole body was porcelain and made up of muscle basically. She was a tall 6ft 4 and owned one blue eye and one cerise one. Her friend, however, Hannamore Jukaz, knew that wasn't the case. They were both inhuman and of similar races, Evanesce being a Destroyer and Hannamore a Healer. Destroyers were destined to fight and serve whoever they deemed worthy of such a pleasure. They could spread wings and fly and heal or resurrect like Healers but the petite Healers could heal without any major pain being caused, whereas Destroyers heal and there is major pain and suffering. Having suffered enough of pain, Evanesce barely, if ever, heals people unless Hannamore isn't at hand. Destroyers had immense strength and the IQ of 500,000 with growth and shrinking available on their side. The ability to perform anything to the highest level possible made Evanesce a hit with the press but she avoided them easily by doing nothing or causing something catastrophic to happen somewhere else. Celtic crosses were embedded into the back of their right hands to show what level of power that Destroyer possessed, black being the strongest and orange the weakest. Being a Melanoid Destroyer, Evanesce had to wear a special skull necklace on a delicate chain to keep her abilities in check but is often seen without it as it only acts as a seal during battle.

Hannamore didn't have such a wide range of abilities as she was basically an off-screen medic. She was a slightly tanned blonde with hair that reached the small of her back and was only 5ft 5 naturally. Her face was round and was the proud owners of freckles and a pointy chin. Her eyes were celadon with a tint of gray but it wasn't much. She wasn't as scarred as her rough friend but she had one or two odd scars out. Hannamore could only heal/resurrect and spread wings to fly so she wasn't much use when Evanesce ended up in one of her many street brawls.

On that one day, Evanesce had had a mysterious dream;

_It was dark, gloomy and damp in the church and the marble floors didn't help as I walked across them cautiously, taking in what little I could see of my surroundings. The stained glass windows were destroyed and the pews were almost all flipped over with one or two missing. The marble was streaked with the cerise of blood and bodies lay lifeless amongst all the other chaos. I tucked a stray lock of hair away from my face and looked ahead. There was an elusive woman standing there as always, her auburn hair tied in a low ponytail that reached the small of her back with aquamarine eyes that complimented her white dress with a lacy hem and pink bow at the neckline. She wore no shoes yet her feet weren't scarred and her skin was milky and smooth looking. She turned to me and walked over, light slowly spreading over the church as she approached. By the time she had reached me, the black marble was shiny as I remembered and all the chaos had disappeared. Damn._

"_Hello, child. Your past eludes you so follow me. I shall show you what monstrosities your mother and father were." she smiled sweetly as she took my hand and led me out of the welcoming church into the cold stillness and reality of the world. The sky was black and smoke was crawling up into the sky from raging fires and demolished buildings. It looked like the smoke needed to escape this hell-hole too. We walked on in silence along the tarmac road that were covered in smashed and deserted cars of all shapes, sizes and colours, until we reached a tall cream building with a pale green door and the number "9" on it. It was still standing amongst the chaos and the door was ajar so we walked into a dark corridor and there were shouting voices._

"_She's staying with me!"_

"_What do you mean? You're the one that's moving away!" said a calmer, more collected voice than the first._

"_But I was the one that conceived her! All you did was rape me and then we were forced to marry!" It was coming from a room that was covered nicely in orange light. We looked in and saw a man with a muscular build and a suit on and a woman with rough, auburn hair and mad blue eyes, her face a deep red. She was obviously infuriated at the man._

"_I AM EVANESCE'S MOTHER SO I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KEEP HER!" I froze. That's… Mum? She sounded so crazy and deranged..._

"_Very well, I guess I have no choice." the man sighed before he wrapped his hands around my mother's fragile neck and tightened the grip. It was horrible. She gasped, she choked and she struggled but couldn't free herself in any way. Soon, her hands fell to her sides and her neck hung back onto the man's hand. She was dead. The man had killed my mother with his own two hands. A door opened at the other side of the room and a little girl with hair like mine and, well, she basically was me in a miniature way, looked in and saw the man._

"_Daddy, is mummy alright?" she asked, pointing to my mother's body that was lying limp in his hands. Of course she's alright, Mini-me, she's just dead, that's all._

"_She's just knocked out dear, it's nothing to worry about, Evanesce." the man smiled as he patted her head. The lady with me turned to me._

"_Do you see now, child? Your father killed your mother and you didn't believe that she was dead." I couldn't believe it. My own mother was killed by my father._

"_But what were they arguing about?"_

"_They were forced to marry and argued a lot with your father keeping a cool head. But this particular argument was about whom was going to keep you and your father ended up killing your mother." She explained before a buzzing was heard. It wasn't particularly loud but it still annoyed me and the house was drawn out from under my feet and I was dragged back by an unknown force back to the church and onto the cold, hard marble…_

Evanesce's eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm.

"Goddamn son of bunny!" she cursed as she slammed down on the alarm, smashing it into three uneven pieces before sitting up and realizing it was Monday.

"Damn it." she sighed as she rushed around her dorm, changing quickly into a crimson mini skirt with pleats, a black tank top and black ballet shoes before grabbing her school satchel and katana, which was in a sheath. She decided to leave her phone in the hostel- nothing could go wrong on a Monday, right?

She ran through her dorm door and out into the bitterness of Monday morning and instantly sped up, sprinting through the doors to the girl bathrooms. No one was in the hall yet so she assumed she was still in time. In the changing area, the girls of her class greeted her as she walked in.

"Hey, Eve!" said one particular blonde haired girl with a baggy white t-shirt and blue Canterbury shorts.

"Hey, Hannamore. I'm not late, am I?" she questioned her best friend as she set her bag down beside Hannamore's outside by the hall.

"No, in fact, you're just in time! Come on, we're playing tennis!"

"Nice, backhands and forehands!" Evanesce laughed as she followed Hannamore out into the hall. It was a vast area, 25 by 25 metres, and had red tape markings to show the courts on the polished wood. There was a stage, which everyone sat on while they waited for the PE teacher, Mr Macarofe, or Mr Mac for short, to arrive. He came in his usual grey hoodie, Canterbury track pants and sneakers with a cap over his messy black hair. He marked everyone off before announcing the warm up.

"20 laps of the gym." He said stoically as he walked off. Naturally, Evanesce finished first and began to set up the nets with Hannamore's help, who finished after her. They swiftly set the nets so that the bottom swept the wood. Mr Mac then separated everyone into groups with Hannamore and Evanesce playing a pair as Hannamore was the only one that could actually HIT Evanesce's shots. Hannamore had one of the crappy, plastic school tennis racquets whereas Evanesce bought her own black one with crimson strings. She grabbed a tennis ball from the box and prepared to serve. It was indoor tennis so she couldn't do an overhead smash.

"Start playing!" Mr Mac cried, readying his own tennis racquet, which was blue and green. He was playing against Harry Queenlier, who actually played tennis. Evanesce served and Hannamore hit it, sending it through the window beside Evanesce. Evanesce gazed at the broken window and gave her best friend the thumbs up.

"Hannamore, what did you do?" cried another tennis player, the short, brunette and hazel eyed Charlotte Slasher.

"I dee kay, ae?" Evanesce laughed at the sight of everyone having exhilarating fun, smashing balls up to the lights and into others. (For those that don't know, "I dee kay" spells "IDK" which means "I don't know" in text speak.)

"Are you ready, Evanesce?" Hannamore called as she served the ball, which Evanesce hit with a sunny cricket bat that had been left over by the previous class.

"Rabid ball!" she cried after it as it flew dangerously but then harmlessly burnt a hole through the blue, velvet curtains that covered the stage.

"Eve, this is tennis not blasted cricket!" Mr Mac scolded before he smashed an overhead to serve.

"It ain't bloody badminton, Mr Mac!" Evanesce replied as she watched him dance a victory dance when the intense match between him and Harry drew to close with Mr Mac winning. "Nice dance, Mr Mac." But the moment of laughter was replaced with concern when the floorboards began to split and crack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" cried Nichol Reiz, pointing to the centre of the floor where Hannamore and Evanesce were standing with their bags. By the time the duo looked down, the hole that swirled red was large enough to swallow the duo up completely.

"What the fuck?" cried Hannamore as she fell down the eternal portal, the suction still sucking at Evanesce.

"Gryaaaaa-!" Evanesce cried as she finally let go and got dragged down also, clutching her tennis racquet.

Hannamore was the first to wake up. She took in the surroundings and knew just by the time of day it was that she wasn't in the hall playing tennis/cricket/badminton with a crappy tennis racquet. She gazed beside her and saw Evanesce beginning to stir. She forced her eyelids open and slowly sat up.

"Uh, where are we?" Hannamore groaned as she stood up shakily, rubbing her head. She realized she was still clutching her tennis racquet and decided to hang onto it. The world was dark with only silhouettes visible from trees and the luminous full moon that rested in the sky. Bright orange light was seen in the horizon but Hannamore shrugged it off as the sun rise, though she knew sun rises were clearly pink and red.

"I don't know but that place in the horizon's on fire!" cried Evanesce as she stumbled to her feet before darting off into the direction of the orange "sun rise".

"What? But Eve, it might be the sun!"

"Bull! The moon's high in the sky! Why the hell would the sun come up now?" she retorted as she continued to run. Her heart was pumping and her legs were flying over the rocky ground.

_I can't believe Seireitei's ablaze!_

* * *

It was just another training session for Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of the Tenth Division, but whenever he tried to use his Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, it would be unresponsive and wouldn't come out.

"Am I the only one with an unresponsive Zanpakuto?" he wondered before he heard screaming and yelling in the dojo. Rangiku Matsumoto stabbed her katana in the wood and called out.

"Haineko! Haineko, I demand you to come out now!" she screamed, checking all over the dojo for her beloved Zanpakuto but didn't find the annoying anywhere.

"Matsumoto, why are you yelling?" asked Toshiro, walking into the dojo to see the curvy, orange haired Lieutenant searching around frantically before spotting the Captain.

"Oh, Captain. Haineko and I were having a chat."

"Having a chat involves yelling?"

"Yes, well, she's become unresponsive nowadays and I've had it!" On the last word, Isane Kotetsu and Soi-fon walked in, wondering what all the yelling was about.

"What's happening in here?" Soi-fon demanded.

"Our Zanpakutos are unresponsive and won't come out." Rangiku explained, Isane looking worriedly at the katana embedded into the wooden floor.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Suzembachi has become unresponsive as well." Soi-fon mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I heard Senbonzakura and Hozukimaru aren't working either." Isane commented, still staring at the katana in the ground.

"What do you think is wrong?" Rangiku wondered but before anyone could answer, crimson smoke wisped into the room but did them no harm.

"This smoke is familiar." Toshiro whispered to himself. He excused himself like a proper Captain and walked down to the Tenth Division barracks, the crimson smoke disappearing but reappeared in the hallway and he could smell something like…like… he couldn't exactly pinpoint it. _Melancholy. _He shook his head a couple times and refused to let the sigh in his mouth escape his lips as he walked down to his own room. The first thing he saw, as he always did, was a wooden photo frame painted green with a picture of him and a raven haired girl with porcelain streaks in her hair and porcelain skin. He closed the door and picked it up, examining it closely. He had pink and green hair because she had dyed it like that, being the natural prankster she was, and she was laughing at him but he was smiling in the photo. Something he hadn't done in a while. He considered doing it again but that would bring back all those memories of her and him together again. He hurriedly set it down and wiped his hands as if the picture was tainted. He felt something in the pit of his stomach stirring but he fought it off, something he'd grown use to but still did occasionally. He wondered that, if she was still alive, whether or not she was still wearing that bracelet he gave her, the one with an extra long end so that it hung at her side.

"Why?" he murmured before there was an insistent knock on his door.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Hitsugaya! The Zanpakuto spirits are rebelling and are attacking Seireitei!" Cried a messenger when the Captain opened the door, his eyes widening in fear.

"Okay, thank you. You are dismissed." Captain Hitsugaya sighed but something told him that it wasn't the Zanpakuto spirits' fault…

* * *

Evanesce was running along and stopped to let Hannamore catch up to her.

"Why are you so worried about saving this place?" Hannamore questioned urgently. Evanesce sighed but remained silent, staring at the ground.

"It's just special to me." she said blankly before taking off again, growing closer and closer to the burning city. Her feet pounded on the hard ground and she could make out the shape of a bony dragon on the roof of a high building. On the highest building which was the Soul Society building. She had vowed never to go back there, she had believed that the Soul Reapers were the ones that killed her family. Her mum, dad, her elder brother, Karl, her elder sister, Yvonne and her baby sister, Opal. But she was wrong. She was so terribly wrong. And because she was wrong, she was racing back to the same place that haunted her from those years ago. The Spiritual Pressure was building and she sensed herself feel weak and nauseous but she surged forward, determined to get in there and repay all the kind Soul Reapers that had looked after her, even if they were dead or had joined the Espadas with Aizen or whatever, she just wanted to return the kindness. Especially to Jushiro Ukitake and Retsu Unohana, the Thirteenth and Fourth Division Captains back then. She didn't know if they still were or even if they were still alive but she wanted to see herself personally. At least then her mind would be at rest. The bony dragon, which she recognized as Zakimaru, Renji Abarai's Zanpakuto, noticed her approaching and flew at her, ready to eat her whole. He definitely wasn't ready to be slashed in half by a determined girl.

"WH-what?"

"Anything or anyone that gets in my way, say hi to God for me." Evanesce muttered as she continued forward. her blade drawn. She saw a man in Shinigami robes with crimson hair tied up in a pineapple shape run over.

"Hey, you! Thanks for clearing off my Zanpakuto!" he called.

"Disappear." Evanesce whispered, vanishing as suddenly as she had drawn her blade to slice Zakimaru. Renji stopped.

"She disappeared without even using flash step? Skill right there."

Evanesce reappeared by some barracks and she sighed as she looked at the number.

10.

"I sense something on the roof." She jumped up and saw two people running from two rabid Zanpakuto.

"Snow white hair… So that boy became a Shinigami." Evanesce spat. Inside, she found nothing wrong with Shinigamis but she had heard him say once when she was "unconscious" that he would never become one. Now he was one and a Captain too. One suddenly tripped and the two Zanpakuto looked ready to finish them off before Evanesce intervened with an English spell no one she knew could perform. Well, no one in the Soul Society anyway. She held her hand out.

"Opposing elements, attack these savages." she recited calmly as water and fire pillars exploded from her hand and into the Zanpakuto, setting the roof they were on alight. She pulled on a black mask and jumped onto the roof in front of the two, who could only see her clothes and hair. She turned to the boy and lifted her hand, slapping him across the face, much to the woman's shock, the chain on her hand clinking.

"You went back on your word." Evanesce spat before she vanished. The boy on the ground touched his tender cheek.

_That charm bracelet on her wrist… It's her. It's Evanesce. She's come back._

* * *

A little girl in a white dress with no shoes and long, black hair was running along the streets, bouncing a ball. But she bounced it too hard and it bounced all the way into a house door. She gulped and knocked on the door, nervous. A kind old lady walked up and answered, smiling.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?"

"Yes, my ball bounced into here and I was wondering whether I could come in and look for it?"

"But of course, dear! I'll get my grandson to look with you. Toshiro, a lovely girl here wants you to help her find her ball that bounced into the house!" A boy with blue eyes and snow white hair appeared and immediately blushed at the pretty girl in front of him, who smiled.

"Hello, my name's Evanesce Killhart and I'm 8. Who are you?"

"Uh, Toshiro Hitsugaya and I'm 8 too. So, are we going to look for your ball?" he stuttered, obviously nervous.

"Sure but unless my eyes need testing, it's in your hand!" she giggled, pointing to his right hand. He looked down at the ivory ball and grinned sheepishly. He had intended to storm into the room and demand whose ball it was but she kinda made him forget he had it in his hand. He handed it over and she thanked him and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Hey, um, do you wanna stay for a while? My grandma's cutting watermelon for me but I think she'll let you stay for a bit."

"Okay then." she beamed as she sat down with Toshiro while they waited for his grandma to bring some watermelon. When she did, they both grabbed a piece and quietly ate before Toshiro felt something hit his head and Evanesce giggled.

"Did you just spit a seed at me?"

"Maybe…" she said cheekily before he spat one right back at her. Then she grabbed another watermelon slice and smooshed it into his face, laughing when she realized some of his hair was dyed a faint red. He picked up a piece and chased her around with it but she disappeared. Somehow. He returned to the house and saw her sitting on the step, grinning sheepishly.

"I beat you here. But I have to go, Toshiro. I might visit tomorrow, alright?"

"Uh. sure." he stammered as she walked off, humming softly as she walked home. It was only then he realized- she had no shoes.

The next few years basically flew by and Evanesce visited almost every day but eventually she had to tell him something when they were in the fields.

"Toshiro…?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you wouldn't leave me alone, would you?" His eyes widened.

"What? Of course not! Why would I?" By now, Evanesce had broken down and was crying relentlessly, her hands becoming soaked in tears that tainted the air. Toshiro instantly went up to her to comfort her closely like a true friend.

"Eve, what's wrong?"

"It's… it's nothing. Don't worry." she sobbed, lifting her head up to give him a sad smile. He sighed and wiped away her tears with his hand.

"Tell me, Eve. We've been friends for years now."

"I… It's my family. They… They're all dead." she whispered so quietly that Toshiro had to strain to hear.

"What? By who?"

"Hollows but these people came to help. Jushiro Ukitake and some guy I call Hisagi. I live in the Soul Society now. In that big building thing."

"Well, so do I!" Toshiro smiled and Evanesce brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My grandma died and my friend is a Soul Reaper so yeah." he chuckled, smiling. She smiled too and inside, Toshiro felt warmth overcome him. There was something about that smile that just made him happier every time he saw it. Like when Momo Hinamori, his girlfriend, dumped him and he was on the verge of total breakdown but she cheered him up and he was laughing again in five minutes with the help of her smile.

"That's great then! But last night was so disturbing…" Evanesce shuddered at the thought of what happened the previous night;

It was late at night; she knew that because all the stars were winking at her through the frosted glass of her window. She couldn't sleep. What child could sleep after their parents AND siblings died because of one measly Hollow? She flicked the sheets off and stepped across the wooden boards down halls and corridors, hearing peaceful sleeping until she came across a curious mound covered in white linen.

"I wonder…" She stepped up and gently peeled back and couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Underneath the covers lay her battered and bleeding family. Yvonne, Karl, Opal and her mum and dad were all there, covered in bruises and blood from head to toe.

"Kid, you shouldn't be here." said the black haired guy with "69" tattooed on his face, Hisagi. She stood up and turned around to make her way back to her room before Hisagi stopped her.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I merely needed a breath of fresh air. Goodbye." she said blankly as she made her way back to her room. She broke down in her bedroom again later. At least they were nearby.

The next day, she didn't wake up. Everyone tried and not even Kenpachi's insistent yelling woke her up and Unohana was called. She sighed when she looked at the child.

"She is just stressed out. Everyone, go back to your rooms please to let the child rest. Captain Hitsugaya, come here." Unohana signalled him over and when everyone left, she closed the door.

"Since you know her the best, you must make sure she stays safe, alright?" Toshiro nodded.

"But how can I protect her? I'm just a boy."

"Wrong. You're a Shinigami Captain. You can help her through all this, Captain. I know you can." Toshiro nodded again but both were unaware that Evanesce could actually still hear them. He never told her he was a Shinigami, let alone a Captain. She felt so torn and lonely inside and knew she had to come to a decision soon…

Toshiro had been visiting her room from the day she arrived there but one day, she looked out the frosted window into the luminescent sky of night and a single tear appeared on her face, hacking its way down her features before she came to a decision. She stood and packed as much as she could into her little black bag and sat down to write a quick note. A note to Toshiro telling him how much she hated him for not telling her he was a Shinigami Captain. She taped the note to the wall and, taking one last look at her room, she pried open the large window that separated her from the bitterness and harshness of reality, what she missed so much. She hopped out and onto the roof, sliding down before making a run through Seireitei, two words constantly repeating in her head:

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

Toshiro knocked once, twice and three times on her door and when she didn't answer, he forced the door open. To his horror, the window was wide open, sending a chilling wind through into the room but he couldn't feel it as he read the note she had left behind:

"Hello Toshiro.

Considering you're the only one that comes in my room, I'm randomly assuming this is you.

How could you not tell me? I told you everything, my crush, my family life and even the deepest of my shallow secrets but you've decided to not return the favour. How could you not have told me you were a Shinigami Captain? If you're thinking I would've guessed it by the uniform, keep in mind all I looked at was your cheerful face and snow white hair and you changed your clothes anyway. Ukitake never wanted me out of my room so I thank him for that now. He is a kind man. Unlike someone I know who is reading this note that I left. I left a few other things so you might want to look into those. I also left my diary but I own the key and you can't slice it without ripping it to shreds, no matter how careful you are. If you can somehow open that diary, you will see what I truly THOUGHT of you. But that's all in the past now and since you're probably thinking why you're even reading this, I'll give you a reason: You're worried. Well, too fucking bad but you won't see me in any near future. Tragedy is my prerogative. I believe only one person knows of my departure but I will only give you one hint: You can take your photo back. I don't want it.

I hate you, truly and properly. Leaving behind all my other friends and almost family here, yes, you, Kenpachi and Yachiru for being so damn noisy, is depressing but I have to breathe without you. I don't wanna but I have to.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

Evanesce Killhart"

Toshiro looked over to her messy desk and walked over as he pocketed the note and he rummaged through the drawers before he stepped back, hearing a crunch under his feet. He looked down and saw a despairing sight. The picture they had taken when they were young, the one when his hair still had little bits of watermelon colouring in it, taken on the first day they met by his deceased grandma. It was on the floor, surrounded by broken shards of glass and a snapped wooden frame. They were broken like his heart at the present. He gingerly picked up the picture and read something that was on the back.

"Despite the fact I hate you, you're my best friend."


End file.
